


When He's Gone

by germanjj



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the idea was to write something dark or evil, the prompt was:</p><p>Helpless,<br/>My eyes are bleeding from the fear that's inside,<br/>You sealed your demise when you took what was mine,<br/>Don't try to stop me from avenging this world,<br/>No voice to be heard</p><p>this is what I made of it:</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He's Gone

It's easy for you. You imagined this being harder. You pictured pain and doubts. Rage and fear. Fear of what you're gonna do without him, and your eyes are bleeding from it.

But it's simple. You're calm. Your hand doesn't shake against the other guy's throat. Your gaze doesn't flutter at the gurgling scream of how it was an accident, of how he didn't see him crossing the street.

You don't hear him.

As the body slumps down before you, you look at your hands and realize two things:

The blood you saw is just tears.

And Jensen's still dead.


End file.
